


Quiet Night In

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Contrary to common belief, Halloween was dead for the undead...
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Well, long overdue, but here it is. Happy belated Halloween.

Contrary to common belief, Halloween was dead for the undead, and as Giles was away, Buffy’s only plan was a quiet night in, enjoying a glass of wine and some junk TV. 

There was a knock at the door. Buffy went to answer and was met by a familiar figure.  
“Trick or treat?” Giles grinned.  
“Giles! I thought you were in London.”  
“The Watcher’s Council finished early and I was rather at a loose end, so I thought I’d visit my beloved slayer for a treat.” He leaned in kissing her softly. Buffy purred.  
“Do you know any good tricks?”


End file.
